Onyx
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: (PRDT-BTVS) Willow is helped by the current Black Ranger. He helps her sort out past demons, she retuns the favor. -WTommy
1. Onyx

Title: Onyx

Author: Miko (seiferandsquall@hotmail.com)

Rated: Pg

Pairing: W/Tommy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the scoobies or any of the rangers. I just use them for my own entertainment. ^^

Distribution: Anyone who wants it, just tell me where it is.

Spoilers: All seasons of Buffy, and all seasons, and various forms of Power Rangers up until now.

Note: Ok, so it's a bit odd. But this idea just wouldn't leave me alone!

          White walls, white ceiling, ah white carpets. Was there anything in this damn room that wasn't so bright? Well, it was bright to her. Her eyes felt like they were fire, and she wasn't sure if they were worse when she opened or closed her eyes. And to top it all off, her head hurt whichever way she turned it. 

          'Hmm,' she wondered to herself. 'I'm pretty sure I didn't drink anything last night.' There were things around doubting those thoughts at the moment however. Sighing she tried to get a better look around her. Red hair swayed around her face as she stopped. It hurt way too much to be doing that. "Alright, I am so confused right now."

          "Most are confused when they wake up in a strange place." A deep voice came from the doorway. Willow merely blinked at the guy. He stood tall, but she wasn't sure how tall he was. He had dark hair and nice eyes, and he wasn't all that bad looking. For a guy at any-rate. 

          "You have strange people waking up in strange places a lot?" She ground out as she placed a hand to her head. The good thing was it didn't hurt as much.

          He grinned at her and shrugged. "Can't say I have a lot, I leave that to my friend. He seems to like taking in lost kittens more then I do." He walked closer into the room, and sat in a chair that was placed near the window. "There are times when it is needed. Like how it was needed today. Or rather, yesterday, you've been out of it for nearly a day."

          "You know, that's all good of you, but it would be helpful to know what the hell happened." There was that damn smile again!

          "A couple of students of mine found you in the park. There was an attack, and well, we decided to help. You seemed rather reluctant to go to a hospital. And based on that we thought we should help. Well, they thought I should help."

          "Ok, so I was attacked and you helped?" He nodded. "Wow, thanks. I mean, wait, you aren't evil and this is some kind of plot or anything?" The look he was giving looked like he was torn between confusion and amusement.

          So he just tilted his head to the side for a moment, the eye glasses falling slightly down his nose. Which made him look adorable beyond all words; she wasn't going to say anything though. "I can tell you, not evil. Not even the slightest."

          She gave an 'hmm' and looked at him again. "You sure about that, no evil or anything?"

          "Positive." 

          She extended her hand to him; at the gesture he stood up from the chair and took her hand. "Good. Willow Rosenberg, nice to meet you."

          The grin was back on his face. "Tommy Oliver, the kids call me Dr. O. Just incase it confused you in the near future." He took a seat on the bed. 

          "A doctor huh? Wow, I never thought when I got here I'd be playing the part of damsel in distress. Well thanks again for that." She tried to smile, really she did. Her eyes still hurt and the pain in her head didn't fade away completely. 

          "Well, not a medical doctor." He stood up from the bed and headed out the door. "I pretty much think its common sense to continue this later; you look like you need to sleep whatever is left off. When you're able to handle it, I'll be down in the kitchen. I have loads of papers to mark. You can't miss it."

          She laid back down into the pillows. "Thanks for being so nice. It was Tommy right?" He gave another nod. "Ok then, thanks Tommy." She said softly as slumber took her over.

          "Sweet dreams Willow." He said before he shut the door behind him.


	2. Primary Affection

- A week later -

            "Would you please knock that off?" An irrited voice came through the doorway. Willow peeked through to see three teenagers sitting at the kitchen table. The one who spoke must have been the one with the red shirt, since the only other guy with them was trying not to laugh.

            "I'm simply cleaning the wound, you big baby. Next time don't fall near pointy objects!" The blonde girl chided the red clad boy. And boy, she wouldn't mind being nagged by that blonde, hubba hubba. To bad she didn't look all that legal. 

            "That wasn't my fault!" His whining reminded her so much of Xander, she couldn't help the small giggle that came from her mouth. The three of them looked over to see her lean on the doorway, before she smiled and walked to sit next to Tommy who looked amused by the teenagers' antics.

            "I take it these would be the students?" She propped an arm on the table and leaned on her hand. "Tell me who the cutie is." She took a look over to the group, the guys looked rather smug.

            "Cutie? Well the one with the bandage is Conner, and the other guy is Ethan."

            "No, no, no. I wasn't talking about them! I wanna know who the cute blonde is!" She whined like a 5 year old. She took a glance over to the said girl, who blushed. 

            Tommy coughed, trying to cover a laugh. The poor guys looked so defeated. "That would be Kira. Just remember they're not legal yet." He said with a straight face. He smiled as he looked at Willow. He had helped her almost a week ago. They had gotten to know each other, and he let her stay with him. He had found out that she was trying to get her head put back in place. She had broken up with her latest flame, and needed to be away from her friends to sort out what was inside of her. 

            "Aww, drat!" She snapped her fingers for effect. She gave a side glance to Kira, whose face looked a bit redder then before. "Don't worry, I wouldn't corrupt you." She winked at the blonde. "Give me another few years before I try that."

            The black ranger almost groaned out loud, she was impossible! He shook his head. "That's it. I give up, it there a user manual for you somewhere?"

            Willow pretended to think about it for a moment. "Hmm, you know that's a good question. You could always go and ask Xander. Probably the only one who would know that question, or maybe even Buffy." She shrugged.

            The teens looked on with interest. They never saw Dr. O this relaxed around anyone before. It was nice; he was usually always so serious. Though considering most teachers was in their classrooms, and they saw him when fighting bad guys. So being serious was one of those things needed. Unless they were talking about the current red ranger, but that was Conner for you.

            Kira sighed as she looked at the half wrapped bandage in her hand. She went to tighten it, and close it as Conner flinched. She almost growled. "Dammit you big baby, stay still!"

            At that outburst Willow looked over, her eyebrows raised. She tilted her head to the side and looked at the brunette boy whose cheeks slightly burned when he saw the red head look at him. "I would love to say something, you remind me to much of Xander for any of it to be mean. Slightly perverted maybe, but that's probably what happens when you hang out with Anya for to long. Not that it's a bad thing, but you never know. Goddess knows I would never say any of the things I think when I was your age. I was the meek little computer geek who – umm . . . "Now she had the grace to blush. "Wow, I haven't babbled like that in oh . . . "She tried to think. ". . . Yesterday. Damn you Oliver, what did I tell you to do when I started to babble?"

            He took off his glasses and Willow almost had a double take. He was pinching his nose trying not to laugh. He was doing a Giles thing! "Now why would I deprive the kids of not seeing you babble? I think you look adorable when you babble." 

            She lightly smacked him in the arm. "Compliments are big no at this moment. Nice try Tommy, but it isn't getting you off the hook."

            "Oh, we're finished here Dr. O. Thanks for letting us uses the first aid." Ethan's voice piped up for the first time since Willow entered the room. He then fished in this backpack and withdrew a few pieces of paper. "There are the assignments I missed the other day." 

            "Thank you Ethan, but I told you guys to take a week to do them. This isn't just something to rush."

            "I know that, but this was too easy. I figured I'd get it done. Besides the less work for me to do, the more game time I have." He looked at Willow before heading out. "It was nice meeting you ma'am." 

            "Oh for Goddess sake's! It's just Willow!" She heard the small laughter of Kira who followed her friend out the door; both her and Conner said their good-byes and waved before the blonde shut the door behind her. Even after that she heard a muffled 'ow' that seemed to belong to Conner.

            Tommy leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was eventful having Willow here. Even with the threat of them being the rangers slipping out, he had this instinct to make sure she was fine. He had no worry she could take care of herself, he just didn't want her to. He wanted to protect her, but what was he supposed to protect her from?


	3. Umm, yeah snippet

Author Note: Sorry guys, this isn't meant to hold some great plot . . . at the moment. ^^ These are more things that must be written or else my mind will explode. Don't worry, I'm planning on it getting serious, but mostly for now it's more for my amusement. There will be facts as how they got to know each other, what happened with the attack, and so on. As for the moment I'm kind of weirded by myself that I'm writing a power ranger fic as it is.  
  
Although I'm still kind of a sucker for the hotties, and for green and black rangers for that matter, so yeah I watch. Mainly its cause of my 11 year old brother, so I've have to watch the power rangers since it aired, but at first I watched for myself, up until Turbo at least. I am 18 after all, *sighs* I've been watching this show since I was *thinks* well it aired in '93 and I can still remember waiting to see who the white ranger was, you know the first time around. So I think I was *thinks, since it was 11 years ago* I was 7 when I started to watch. He he, but I liked Ninja Storm, Cam was hot. Nothing else needed to say, lol.  
  
Hmm, so for the most part I guess these are a string of drabbles that go along the same line? I never did a drabble so I don't know if it is or not. *shrug* Yea, sorry for this, just kept getting a few reviews (from different sites) and kept getting the same questions. 'Why isn't there a plot' and 'what the deal, how did they meet?' And other stuff, so yea, I also need a beta, I'm not perfect with the grammar; History is more of a strong point for me.  
  
-snippet (just cause someone reminded me AN's are a no no)-  
  
Tommy sat at the table, reading over his student's papers. It was easy since it had just been a pop quiz. Multiple choices and he even had Willow helping him. This was easy, since she just referred to the answer key he had given her. Which was easy, he just looked for the first student to have all the right answers and gave them to her.  
  
She wanted to help, she said, so she took half and asked for the right answers. He gave a small laugh, but learned not to say no to Willow. She used something her resolve face, and it even worked on seasoned Power Rangers like himself. To bad they didn't have her fighting Zedd, she could have just told her to go hide under a rock, and would have probably listened. 


	4. Save the world? Nah

            Tommy sat at the table, reading over his student's papers. It was easy since it had just been a pop quiz. Multiple choices and he even had Willow helping him. This was easy, since she just referred to the answer key he had given her. Which was easy, he just looked for the first student to have all the right answers and gave them to her.

            She wanted to help, she said, so she took half and asked for the right answers. He gave a small laugh, but learned not to say no to Willow. She used something called her resolve face, and it even worked on seasoned Power Rangers like himself. To bad they didn't have her fighting Zedd, she could have just told him to go hide under a rock, and he would have probably listened.

            She's been quiet half the time, and was content with staying in the guest room half the time. He had told her that the basement was off limits, he had some things down there he didn't want to mention to her, say the whole power ranger thing? Thankfully there weren't any problems. Up until yesterday that is. The guys got into a little fight with one of the regular monsters.

            It didn't bother him all that much; the younger rangers did a good job, and didn't need any sort of help. Conner had fallen after the battle, of all things to do. If it had been during, the injury would have healed within minutes. Although Conner being himself, he feel in an attempt to get away from Kira, from what Ethan told him the red ranger opened up his big mouth.

            Tommy rested the pen for a moment, remembering another red ranger with a big mouth. He smiled as he remembered how frustrated that Kimberly got when Jason didn't quit. It seemed he was dazed out for more then he thought because a pale hand was waving itself in front of his face.

            "Hello, anybody in there?" An amused voice said. He looked over to see his new friend Willow there. Her eyes looked like they were laughing. She held up a pile of papers and put them on the ones he had already finished. Willow gently removed the hand that was grading the papers, and took some more of the tests to grade.

            "You really don't have to do that." He told her. She just shrugged and went back to her seat with a smile. He flexed the hand she moved, he could still feel where her hands touched. Corny? Yes, but truthful. At this moment he didn't know if it was a bad thing or not that he was starting to feel like this for someone. Lately, for the last couple of years, he didn't want to risk dating. Only because of the memories of his past lovers made him a tad nervous.

            "Are you starting to get hungry? I could make us something, it's the least I can do since you seem so determined to grade all my students' tests." He leaned back into the chair and looked at her, waiting for a reaction.

            "Oh . . . food sounds very nice." She nodded. "Yea, I could so use food. The good edible kind, which means you should cook because you're a whole lot better then I am at the whole, well cooking thing. Not that I'm bad or anything, just not as well as our Dr. O here . . ."

            Tommy on the other hand laughed; he liked it when she started to over-talk. She got mad when someone didn't stop her though. "Willow!"

            "Huh? Oh! You think after all this time; I would stop with the babbling. It was bad enough I had to subject those poor kids with it yesterday!" She tilted her head to the side. "Are those the only kids that don't think you're weird or anything?"

            That question surprised him a bit. "What do you mean by that?"

            "Well," She started. "It seems that those are the only kids that come around. I know that they came around a couple of days ago too. Although they were leaving as I was getting up." She pondered on that for a moment, with her head tilted to the side and a finger near the tip of her mouth. "I wonder why I slept so late anyway."

            He was amazed on how fact she could change subjects so quick. "Well, I happen to tutor them." Which wasn't a lie; he just tutored them on the art of kicking the ass of the bad guys.

            "Right . . ." You know, something sounded to clipped about how he said that, she didn't have a chance to say anything else, he had gotten up and started to pull out some stuff for dinner and then went to get some pans to cook with. She sighed, the way he said it sounded too automatic. That or it sparked something because that's what Giles would say when he was asked why she and the other scoobies always spent too much time with him. Oh yeah, what was he supposed to say, he made sure the world didn't end? She doubted that was Tommy's excuse.


	5. Interlude

            Kira sat on the ground holding her notebook in front of her. She was trying to fix some of the kinks in her new song. At the same time trying to figure out what was wrong with Trent. And who this new White Ranger was, of all the things they had to deal with, an evil ranger had to top it all.

            And now Dr. O was helping his own damsel in distress. She seemed nice enough; although she wasn't sure the flirting was real or not. Pink slightly crossed her features. That was a bit awkward. She looked up to see Conner bouncing a soccer ball on his head and Ethan sat next to her typing away on the keyboard.  She smiled lightly, they had been slightly offended that she was the one getting compliments from a pretty red head, and not them.

            It wasn't as if she had gotten compliments a lot, so even from another girl it was fine with her. She never had a problem with those things. But the one person who she wanted to hear those compliments from was barely around anymore. And on that thought she did frown.

            "Hey Kir, you alright?" Ethan nudged her in the shoulder for a moment. Conner stopped bouncing the ball on his head and looked at his friends and walked over.

            She nodded. "Yea, I guess. I'm still a little worried about that new ranger." Ok, so she didn't feel like sharing her feelings with two guys, no matter how close she's gotten to them. Where's another female ranger when you need one. At least she didn't lie; a part of her was worried about this new threat.

            "I can understand that. Did you see what he almost did to Willow?" Conner plopped down next to Ethan. The blue clad boy nodded. "Thank god he wasn't to serious about hurting her. He was barely doing anything and she was out for the count."

            Kira smiled. "To bad you weren't there when she woke up, maybe you could have played the knight in shinning armor." She tilted her head to the side for a moment. "Well red shinning armor."

            "Ha, ha, ha, very funny Blondie. I like her, the few times we've met her."

            "I agree. She helped me out on a few lines of the program I was working on. It was taking me forever and she did it in a snap. Maybe you think we could get Dr. O to convince her to teach computer class? That would be wicked." Ethan almost bounced in his seat.

            "I don't know. It would be cool. She did say something about teaching her class when her teacher wasn't there, and they were waiting for a replacement." Kira added in. They had stopped in to see the red head two days ago, and she was helping Dr. O grade some of their tests. When they had gotten there, Conner and given them this face and said something about not wanting to be around tests outside of school, already finished or not.

            "I wonder how she hasn't figured out about the whole dino thing yet. I mean she has been here for almost two weeks now. And all the times we had to go to the basement through the entrance in the woods is getting a little tiresome."

            "Well, it's not if we can just go and tell her. I wish we could though, but you think she'd be able to keep a secret like this?"

            "Are you serious Willow?" The voice of a young woman squealed. The red headed woman frowned at the phone for a moment. "I mean, really with the not lying and saying what really happened?"

            "I'm serious. Very, very serious, I was attacked and than some local kids delivered me to this very handsome teacher. So he's been taking care of me, apparently it's normal for people to be attacked by these very odd demons. He's a bit to nice, but not evil if you're worried."

            "Wow, can I come and visit? I mean, how cool is that? I know we're surrounded by dozens upon dozens of slayers, but to be rescued by the power rangers?"

            "Yea, the one boy who was part of the group that sent me over here to Tommy's keeps gushing about how cool they are. I guess the whole Halloween costume thing works for the whole secret identity thing. Why didn't we ever use masks?"

            "Could you see Buffy putting something on that would mess up her hair when she first became the slayer?" The voice drawled out.

            Willow was silent for a moment, than a giggle passed through her lips. She missed Dawn; she was the only one who she could talk to out of the scoobies that didn't bring harmful reminders to her head. If anything her little Dawnie did anything but. A wicked smile graced her face; maybe she should have her visit. Conner seemed just her type anyway. "Good point, but maybe you were right."

            "Umm, of course I was right." A small pause filled Willows ear. "Wait, what was I right about?"

            "That you should come here to visit or something, you're done all the Watcher training. And I know that they wouldn't mind you take a break before you have to handle your own slayer. Even if it's for the day, there's a nice hotel with lots of stores around it. I don't want to impose on my host anymore than he is."

            Willow heard yet another small squeal from the other end. "That's perfect! And I don't have to say where I'm going if I just check into a normal hotel. Everyone thought you were going to Seattle, I can just tell them I want to go to Reefside to visit some Cali shops without it being a huge city, and this is so perfect! Gah, I gotta go get everything sorted out." A few yay's and wee's were heard before shuffling was heard on the other side. "I'll call later with details, omg I missed you! Can't wait to see my favorite Wicca-Mama! Bye Willow!"

            "Bye Dawnie." And they both clicked off the phone. She smiled, this could be fun. She got up from her seat and went into the living room. "Oh Tommy guess what. . ."


End file.
